Conventionally,—light emitting devices have been proposed, which include an excitation light source, a wavelength conversion member disposed at a position spaced away from the excitation light source, a condensing lens disposed between the excitation light source and the wavelength conversion member, and a holder configured to hold the excitation light source, the wavelength conversion member, and the condensing lens. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-165834.)
FIG. 1 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a light emitting device 200 described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-165834.
As shown in FIG. 1, the described light emitting device 200 can include an excitation light source 210, a condensing lens 220, and a wavelength conversion member 230. The device 200 can collect excitation light beams from the excitation light source 210 by means of the condensing lens 220 to irradiate the wavelength conversion member 230, which is disposed at a position spaced apart from the excitation light source 210, with the collected excitation light beams. The wavelength conversion member 230 irradiated with the excitation light beams can emit light resulting from its excitation by the excitation light beams. The resulting wavelength converted light beams and the excitation light beams that are not used for the excitation are mixed and exit from the wavelength conversion member 230.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-165834 only discloses the light emitting device 200 structure, but does not propose a structure or mechanism for positioning and installing the light emitting device in a vehicle lighting unit main body.